La habitación de las camas
by Nezumi Oresama 97
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia , Lovino y Alfred , abren una habitación que nunca deberían haber abierto,Bella y Elizabetha hacen una yincana, que consistía en quedarse allí una noche,sin pensar en los peligros que contiene un viejo colegio...USA X UK
1. La habitación de las camas

Valla muermo de clase…¿De qué estarán hablando? Paso de escucharlo… maldita clase de Tecnología a primera hora…¿Y por que tiene que ser Gupta el profesor de Tecnología? No se puede ser más aburrido que él…

-Señor Jones, ¿me está escuchando? –Decía el Egipcio cruzado de brazos y mirándome algo enfadado

-Claro que si-afirmé muy convencido, Por favor que no me pregunte de que estaba halando , por favor , por favor…

-A si? Que ha sido lo último que he dicho?

Mierda

-Em…

-¡Fuera de clase!-Decía el Egipcio señalando la puerta

Salí del aula y me apoyé en el radiador que había justo enfrente, encima de este, había una ventana que daba a los jardines, tan espaciosos y bonitos… de repente vi aparecer una figura, un muchacho rubio de enormes cejas… el chico más guapo que existía… era tan perfecto…Arthur Kinkland , ese chico del que llevaba enamorado ya mucho tiempo… Pero.. ¿qué hacía allí fuera? Si iba a mi clase , se quedó allí un rato y miraba su reloj , después apareció ora figura que no logré identificar , ya que estaba de espaldas , solo supe que era moreno, después entraron juntos en el colegio.

Se abrió la puerta de la clase

-Señor Jones, ya que usted no hace nada de provecho , puede ir a buscar al señor Kinkland y al señor Fernández? Deben de estar en clase, dígales que bajen aquí al aula de tecnología , han debido de irse en el momento en el que me fui a por tiza-decía El Egipcio mientras se volvía a meter en la clase

-Ya que usted no hace nada de provecho –repetí poniendo una voz entre aguda y amargada intentando imitar al Egipcio mientras empezaba a caminar . El colegio era enorme y atravesé varios pasillos antes de llegar a un pasillo , que no es que diera miedo claro , porque soy un Hero y los Hero nunca se asustan… Era un pasillo muy largo y oscuro , sin ventanas estaban tapiadas , solo se veía un poco del pasillo anterior por que el siguiente pasillo también era oscuro , pero por lo menos en el siguiente podías ver el suelo y las paredes.

-No tengo miedo , no tengo miedo…Soy el Hero… soy el…-me repetía una y otra vez en bajo mientras intentaba atravesar aquél pasillo lo más rápido posible

De repente se abrió la puerta del pasillo de donde yo había venido y hizo un ruido. Grité de una manera súper masculina .

-Alfred?-me dijo una voz conocida

-Lovino!-grité y me inténtate abrazar a él pero me dio un puñetazo en la tripa.

-Y no intentes cosas raras y menos en lugares oscuros idiota!-gritaba Lovino

-Está bien…-dije mientras se me pasaba un poco el dolor- y tu que haces aquí?

-Gupta dijo que no se fiaba de ti así que me mandó a buscarte –decía Lovino andando.

-am…-Bueno… por lo menos ya no estoy solo, y no me da miedo

-Tanto miedo te da este pasillo?-decía Lovino mientras llegaban casi al final

-Que no me da miedo¬¬-le dije anchando los mofletes

Una figura pasó por el final del pasillo .Ahí gritamos los dos como Hombres , como auténticos y grandes hombres .

-Que ha sido eso?-decía Lovino ahora si te agarras he?

-Tu peor pesadilla-decía nuestro cachondo profesor de Lengua Holandés ,Vicent

-Ah… que susto-dije aliviado

-Susto? Pero si es peor que un fantasma!-decía Lovino detrás de mi

-Luego me preguntas que por qué suspendes Lengua…Bueno a donde vais?-nos preguntó

-Estamos Buscando a Arthur y Antonio, íbamos a la clase a ver si estaban allí-contesté señalando el siguiente pasillo

-Am… pues yo vengo de allí y no están-nos dijo

-Enserio?-dije decepcionado

-Um… creo que tenían algo que hacer arriba en diversificación, subid a buscarlos –decía Vicent marchándose y metiéndose en la sala de profesores

-Bueno pues vamos para arriba!-decía Lovino empezando a subir las escaleras

-Enserio vas a subir ahí?-el tercer pasillo da incluso más miedo que el segundo

-Claro , tengo que encontrar a ese Imbécil Español , se merece un buen puñetazo en toda la tripa-decía mirando el pasillo nuevo

Me intenté agarrar al Italiano , pero este me tiraba una mirada de "Si me tocas , mueres "así que intentaba alejarme de él.

A mitad del pasillo, Lovino encendió la luz del pasillo , daba incluso más miedo con luz. Había muchísimas habitaciones a los dos lados del pasillo

-Tú mira las de la izquierda y yo las de la derecha-decía Lovino mirando para atrás cada dos por tres. Yo sin embargo lo hacía lo más rápido posible y cuando llevaba abiertas unas 16 o 17 puertas , caí en esta conclusión , la gran mayoría eran baños , tanta necesidad tenían? Si solo se pasaban aquí seis horas.

-oye Lovino , La gran mayoría son baños-le dije al Americano

-Ya, aquí hay muchísimos-me dijo intentando abrir una puerta –Está no se abre

-A ver déjame probar, que soy el Hero –dije mientras empujaba la puerta

-Por que tu lo digas!-decía a Lovino empujando También

Al final la puerta se abrió, era una habitación muy larga las paredes eran blancas completamente y había muchas camas en fila ,con edredones rosas a rayas blancas , todas las camas estaban perfectamente hechas . Había al lado de cada cama una especia de baño muy pequeño.

-Que cojones esto?-decía lovino blanco

Yo me metí en la habitación, la primera cama estaba desecha un poco había un pasillo con mas habitaciones

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-decía una vos de chica

La puerta se cerró dejando a Lovino fuera y Alfred dentro

-Ah!-Grité –Lovino abre!

-No se abre se ha atascado!-gritaba Lovino desde el otro lado

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-se volvía a oír una voz, también de chica

-Lovino se oyen cosas abre!-gritaba yo

-No puedo!-gritaba Lovino y empujando la puerta

De repente algo me tocó el Hombro , me giré y…


	2. No puede ser verdad

Aqui está el segundo capítulo de este fic ^^ no he recibido muchos reviews...por lo que espero que mandeis alguno , diciendome que es lo que os gustaría que pasara o que no os gusta o algo xD

Bueno , no os aburro más , disfrutad con el nuevo cap ^^

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2-No puede ser verdad<p>

De repente algo me tocó el Hombro, me giré y…

-Ah!-grité agarrándome a la puerta

-Alfred! Alfred! Ni que fueras un crio pequeño!-decía Elizabetha detrás de mi-Bella ya puedes salir , solo es el estúpido de Alfred

De un pasillo salió la muchacha nombrada

-Que susto… pensé que sería algún profesor-dijo Bella poniéndose al lado de Elizabetha

-Alfred?-gritaba Lovino entrando ahora en la habitación.

-Se puede saber que estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí?-decía Elizabetha con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos

-Y vosotras?-gritaba Lovino

-Hemos preguntado antes!-decía Elizabetha

-Nosotras estamos espiando a alguien-decía la belga con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

-¿?-Lovino y yo nos quedamos con la misma cara

-Se rumorea una nueva pareja en entre los países…-decía Bella mientras empezaba a dar vuelvas a nuestro alrededor con las manos en la espalda

-Se puede saber que haces?-decía Lovino con los brazos cruzados

-Queréis saber quién es la nueva pareja?-reía Hungría

-Em… a mí eso no me importa-le dije mirando hacia otro lado, pero me reconcomía, solo quería saber que no era mi Arthur… una de las personas de esa nueva pareja….

-No tenemos pruebas pero…a ver… no es alarméis vale?-decía Bélgica mientras sacaba de su espalda una foto y nos la enseñaba

Era una foto de Arthur y Antonio cogidos de la mano… Arthur?... A Lovino no pareció hacerle mucha gracia ya que en cuanto se la enseñaron salió corriendo, pude ver alguna lágrima mientras se iba… Posiblemente yo debería haber hecho lo mismo…

-Lovino!-gritaba Elizabetha mientras iba a la puerta para ver al italiano, pero ya se había marchado

-Os enseñamos esto, porque… me parece que están equivocados , vamos , todo el mundo sabe que tu acabarás con Arthur y él con España , por eso-decía Bélgica yendo a donde estaba su amiga y diciéndole algo al oído

-Ah… bueno… está bien-decía Hungría

-Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor-dije mientras salía de la habitación

-Alfred! Lo siguiente era una buena noticia!-gritaba la Belga

-Pues guardárosla! Que me importa muy poco!-les grité y seguí mi camino , volví a la clase de tecnología y ella dos estaba allí tanto Antonio como Arthur y lo mejor, estamos sentados por orden de lista y yo voy antes que Arthur … después de echarme la bronca del siglo , Gupta me preguntó por Lovino y respondí que no me lo había encontrado en toda la mañana.

Me dirigí a mi asiento, que suerte que la "J" de "Jonnes" valla justo antes que la "K" de "Kinkland" , me sentía tan deprimido que ni pude mirarle a la cara… , solo quería desaparecer…

-De dónde vienes?-me preguntó el Inglés a mi lado susurrando

No le contesté , ni siquiera le miré , no era capaz

Tampoco él de dirigió la palabra después, así que cuando acabó la clase, me puse a buscar a Lovino. Además así me saltaba Física y Química.

Iba andando y todos mis recuerdos me venían a la cabeza con Arthur, ¡¿es que no he tenido vida que no fuera con él? Iba tan concentrado que ni me di cuenta de que me llamaban

-Alfred!-me gritaba alguien corriendo hacia mi

-Ah… Williams…-le dije deprimido

-Me llamo Mathew-me decía al llegar donde yo estaba

-Ah… pues eso…-le dije mientras seguía andando, él me siguió

-Estás bien? Te pasa algo, lo sé, has estado en clase muy raro

-Estoy completamente bien-le sonreí para que se callara y me dejara de una maldita vez solo

-Y esa es la sonrisa que usas cuando te pasa algo y yo te pregunto y no me lo quieres contar

-Enserio Mathew estoy bien-le respondí sonriente –Por cierto, creo que te buscan-le dije señalando a cierto Francés que venía en nuestra dirección

El Francés se acercó por la espalda a Mathew y lo abrazó por detrás y le dijo algo al oído , mientras se ponían empalagosos , yo me fui , solo me faltaba que mi hermano me restregara que tenía más suerte en el amor que yo…

Pero porque pienso en todo esto, el pasa de mí, porque yo no iba a hacer yo lo mismo? A partir de ahora, voy a fingir que me importa muy poco… incluso pienso "Fingir…" a quien pienso engañar? estoy tan enamorado de él…

Vi a lo lejos a España… debería preguntarle por Lovino, seguramente sin ninguna previa explicación le haya pegado un puñetazo en toda la tripa y se ha ido corriendo .Me acerqué a él

-Antonio!-le grité entre la gente

-Alfred!-me sonrió parándose

-Oye, has visto a Lovino?-le pregunté

-Ah Lovino?-su rostro se volvió como perdido –Lo vi antes pero… se fue corriendo , he intentado seguirle pero… no le he encontrado-me respondió ahora un poco serio-Si lo encuentras avísame , por favor…. Necesito saber que está bien , se le vía un poco triste…

Después de eso Antonio se fue .Entonces… Lovino no le a pegado? Pues era un poco raro..

Seguí caminando , a donde iría? Donde podía estar solo?... quizás en la habitación de las camas…

Me dirigí a aquella habitación. Al llegar allí abrí la puerta y me senté encima de una cama que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-¿Por qué te sigo amando de esta manera?-dije antes de llevarme las manos a la cara y empezar a llorar… los Héroes también tenemos nuestros puntos débiles… y el mío era cierto inglés de enormes cejas y modales refinados…-Ya has encontrado a alguien especial verdad? Y ya no soy nada… éramos tan felices… cuando tu cuidabas de mi y yo… me iba enamorando día a día de ti , cuando pensaba que nada ni nadie nunca me separarían de ti…pero… hice aquella estupidez de la independencia… solo quería que dejaras de verme como a un hermano , para empezar a verme de manera especial…y tu no lo entendiste así-me tiré a la cama –Posiblemente ahora , me odies…

Miré a mi alrededor y vi en el suelo de al lado de la puerta una nota que no había visto. Me acerqué a cogerla y la leí

-_Nya!_

_-Por que empiezas la carta poniendo un nya?_

_-Por que me gusta nya!_

_-Está bien, bueno . queremos hacer una noche en el colegio , vamos a preparar una yincana , es decir , nosotras haremos las parejas y vosotros , a partir de la primera prueba que os demos , tendría que encontrar las demás , quien gané , tendrá una sorpresa , pero no será fácil , el resto del tiempo que sobre , dormiremos todos juntos en el hall , y antes de que amanezca nos iremos ,que os parece? Dejarnos las invitaciones en nuestras taquillas si es que vais a ir , poniendo vuestro nombre_

_-Las pruebas no serán fáciles nya! Por lo que … solo os adelantaré algo , conocer bien a vuestra pareja_

_ Bella Vanderhoeven Elizabetha Hérderváry_

-Que?-dije en cuanto miré el papel –Están locas o qué?-me guardé el papel en el bolsillo, desde luego que no iría a una cosa como esa , ni nadie en su sano juicio iría.

* * *

><p>Os ha gustado? Quizás está un poco raro... no lo sé xD<p>

en el proximo cap , es de Lovino , loq ue le pasa después de irse , esperoq ue os haya gustado ^^

besos! El yaoi prevalece jajajajaj xD


End file.
